You Came For Me
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Grimmjow has a disturbing dream about someone he cares about. Is there a way to prevent what happened in his dream? ReaderxGrimmjow Rated T just in case


_(Y/N) backed up till her back was against the wall, her face a mask of terror._

"_No, don't touch me!"_

"_Oh c'mon (Y/N), it's your birthday present"_

_(Y/N) pressed harder against the wall, wishing that it would somehow let her put some more distance between her and the advancing man, "No, no, no, what kind of birthday gift would that be?"_

_The man chuckled, "I am your friend, what man in his right mind would leave a beautiful girl such as yourself a virgin on her birthday?"_

_She gasped as a masculine hand grabbed her wrist and lifted it above her head roughly, and then the body that controlled the arm leaned against her, caressing her cheek with his other hand._

_She looked up at the man, horror evident in her eyes and let out a scream that wasn't heard._

Grimmjow woke up with a start, sweat lightly damping his shirt.

What was that? A dream? If so he had never had a dream like that before. It felt so real. He had almost felt he was right there with his friend (Y/N)

Grimmjow had met (Y/N) on the first day of college, they were in (Your Favorite Class) together. At first he thought her way too quiet and a waste of time. Then the professor assigned them to work together for a project. Through the time they were forced to spend together, he learned that she was quiet because she would observe others and knew a lot about them just from their behavior in class.

He had never even spoken to her and she knew that he liked to go out to the bar with his friends on Saturday nights. She could even tell he went with six people. She didn't even know his friends at all either.

Her observation skills were amazing, and he used her abilities to learn about others that he saw.

Soon afterwards he introduced her to Ichigo and the others, and they all liked her immediately and accepted her into their circle

Who was it that was attacking (Y/N)? He couldn't see the man, and even though he heard the man speaking, he couldn't remember what his voice sounded like. He knew that if (Y/N) was the one that had the dream she would have recognized him in an instant, but he didn't have her skills.

Before the dream the man's actions wouldn't have bothered him too much, he wouldn't actually follow up with the threats, but he did like to scare the girls that way sometimes. He had liked to see the fear in their eyes, but he wouldn't actually do anything.

He guessed the feeling was a residue of his past, he used to be a gangster, but then after a fight with Ichigo, which he lost, he could tell that Ichigo had a special kind of strength; a strength that he would never be able to overcome if he continued as he was now. So he quit the gang, and started hanging out with Ichigo to learn what that strength was and through Ichigo, he learned to care for others, and to treasure his friends. He had been friends with Ichigo and his gang ever since then.

But in the dream, he could actually feel (Y/N) terror because she believed that a man was going to force her. He had never felt fear like that before, and felt guilty for inflicting that kind of fear in many girls in the past.

Grimmjow looked over at the clock sitting next to his dorm bed and cursed. He was going to be late for class again if he didn't get a move on. He flung his blankets aside and belted up to get changed.

XxXxXxXxX

You didn't really look it, but you were excited. You knew your friends that you had met through Grimmjow were planning something special for you for your birthday. Of course they wouldn't say anything to you about it, but you could tell. You could always tell things like that about people.

But you never told anyone how you did it, you would just smile softly, then continue working on what you were doing when they asked.

At first you didn't really like Grimmjow; he was a punk and too aggressive. But he actually did have a nice side to him that you couldn't really see just from his behavior at college. He also has some great friends, and if he really was that terrible, he wouldn't have friends like them.

The more you got to know him, the more you liked him. He acted like he didn't care about anyone, but he could be nice when he wanted to be, and he took care of what he saw as his. And his friends were his.

You looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go, so you grabbed your (F/C) bag, and walked out the door for your first class.

(Time Skip)

You were confused; Grimmjow had been acting strange all day today. When you both arrived at class today, he scrutinized you in a way that he had never done before and when you asked him if he was alright, he just mumbled something incoherently and then sat down.

He didn't even wish you a happy birthday, though you knew he knew it was your birthday.

You figured something had upset him and decided to leave him alone for now.

But his strange behavior continued throughout the day, after class instead of heading to his own class, he followed you to yours. He did that to every class today and when you asked him why he would just look away and grumble, "No reason."

Well whatever, you knew that if you just observed him long enough, you would be able to figure it out soon enough. You could tell that something has happened to him that made him worried about you, but you weren't sure on what it was.

(Another Time Skip)

"Seriously guys, where are you taking me?" you asked. Tatsuki and Ichigo had come up behind you on your way back to your dorm room after classes and wrapped a blindfold around your eyes. At first you were a little scared since you didn't know who it was, then you heard Ichigo's voice, "You'll be coming with us Missy."

You laughed lightly at the teasing tone of voice that doesn't usually go with words like that, "Oh no, am I being kidnapped?"

Then you heard Tatsuki's voice, "You sure are, now come along quietly and you won't be hurt."

You laughed as they both walked on either side of you, making sure you would go the right way without stumbling over anything.

"Is my bodyguard for the day coming too?" You knew with the way Grimmjow was hovering over you today that he was trying to protect you from something, but you weren't sure what yet.

"Yes, he's coming," said Ichigo, "We're threatening to kill you though, so he can't do anything to stop us right now."

Tatsuki leaned closer and whispered in your ear. "Why is Grimmjow with you (Y/N)? I mean I know you're good friends and all that, but he doesn't usually follow you home."

You whispered back, "I have no idea; he's been following me everywhere today and I cannot figure out why."

"He seems to be on edge, it looked like he was going to attack us when we put the blindfold on you before he saw it was us."

"Really? I wonder why."

Tatsuki and Ichigo continued to escort you, and from the directions they kept going, you assumed it was Ichigo's and Grimmjow's apartment. You were proved right again when they had you climb some stairs, opened a door for you, and swept the blindfold off.

"Surprise!" You smiled and looked around to see all of your friends; Keigo, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ulquiorra, and even Uryuu.

"Oh wow, thanks you guys! You're awesome."

You had a great time at the party, they made (Your Favorite Cake), and afterwards they played games. Rangiku wanted to play spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven, but she and Ichigo vetoed those ideas and since it was your birthday Rangiku grudgingly gave up the idea and brought out her supply of sake instead.

It was during the time that some people were drinking and talking amongst themselves that Grimmjow had left, more than likely having to use the restroom, considering how much of the sake he had drunk. You abstained from drinking any; you didn't really like sake much. It was too strong.

Just a few seconds after Grimmjow left, there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" asked Rangiku, her voice slurred slightly. "Everyone invited is here aren't they Ichigo?"

You looked at Ichigo and saw that he was already passed out, and laughed, "I think Ichigo is done for the night already. I'll go see who it is."

You got up and answered the door, and saw a tall man with shoulder length pink hair with white glasses.

"Well hello Szayel, how are you?"

You knew Szayel from one of your classes, but all that you could tell about the guy was that he was extremely smart and kept to himself. Even with your observation skills you really couldn't get a good read on what kind of person he was. He was that good at not letting anything slip. The only thing that you had noticed was that a couple times when you were looking around, you saw Szayel moving his head away from your direction, as if he was watching you just a second before but didn't want to be caught staring.

"Hello (Y/N), happy birthday."

"Thank you, I didn't know you knew it was my birthday."

"I know quite a lot. Anyways, could you come with me? I want to tell you something," his eyes flicked inside the dorm where everyone was, "privately."

"Oh, sure," you turned inside where you could see Rangiku watching with a sly grin on her face. "Hey, I'm going outside for a few minutes, I'll be back."

Then you left, walking beside Szayel.

You figured that Szayel was going to confess to you, and that would probably by why he had been staring at you sometimes. You went through a few ways to say no, you didn't know him at all, and you didn't date anyone you didn't know.

After leaving the dorm building, Szayel took you around the corner where there was a small alleyway between this building, and the one next to it.

XxXxXxXxX

Grimmjow came out of the bathroom feeling much better.

He had followed (Y/N) all day, even skipping a few of his classes so he wouldn't miss her classes as she came out. He didn't know if his dream would come true or not, but if there was a chance that it might, he wanted to stop it.

Every time he thought of the dream he could feel that stomach freezing fear that (Y/N) in his dream must have felt, and he just couldn't let that happen to her.

It surprised him how much he hated the idea of something like that happening to (Y/N). Yes, she was a friend and he cared about her, but did he really care that much?

That was the thought that he thought last just as the party started. After that his mind was occupied with having a good time with everyone. After all, no one was going to be able to attack her when they were all together. It seemed like his dream wasn't going to come true after all.

And after he started drinking, he forgot everything that was going through his head throughout the day. He and Ichigo had a drinking game, which he won easily. But then he felt a need to relieve himself.

When he came back (Y/N) was gone, and since this was her party, she shouldn't be gone. She'd miss all the fun.

"Hey Rangiku, where'd (Y/N) run off to?"

Rangiku laughed loudly, "A guy with pink hair just came and got her. He is so totally gonna tell her that he likes her."

Pink hair? What kind of guy had pink hair?

Then all of a sudden his mind cleared. Pink hair? That was probably that bastard Szayel. Szayel was once part of the same gang he belonged to, so was Ulquiorra for that matter, and he was a real piece of work. He really seemed to enjoy the darker side of gang life more than anyone else, even Nnoitra. He wouldn't trust him with a dog, let alone a girl he loved.

Grimmjow barely had time to think about that last word before he was charging out the door.

Where did that sicko take (Y/N)? He had to get there fast and save her.

After leaving the dorm building, he looked both ways, hoping to get some kind of inspiration as to which way they went.

He heard a muffled scream to the right and immediately turned and ran in that direction. Within a few strides he arrived at the corner and turned down the ally.

Sure enough, there was that pink haired bastard with (Y/N), exactly in the same position as his dream except Szayel had his hand over (Y/N)'s mouth instead of caressing her face.

"Szayel you bastard, get away from her!"

XxXxXxXxX

As soon as you heard Grimmjow's voice, the knot of fear you felt in your stomach loosened, you knew Grimmjow wouldn't let this man do anything to her.

Szayel turned to look at Grimmjow and glared, but did let you go. Szayel probably knew he wouldn't be able to take Grimmjow on, he was a lot stronger than that scrawny man was.

After letting you go you fell to the ground, your legs not able to hold your own weight and Grimmjow ran to you.

As he knelt beside you and picked you up in his reassuring arms, you sensed Szayel leaving, but you didn't care right now where he went.

"(Y/N), are you alright?"

You didn't answer as you started trembling. You also felt tears drip down your face and onto his arms.

He pulled you up so you were sitting on his knees and held your head against his shoulder, "Shhh, it's alright, he didn't do anything to you did he?"

You gently shake your head as you continued to cry on Grimmjow's shoulder, soaking his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

"And he never will, I promise you that. He won't even have a chance to touch you again. Ever!"

After a few minutes you calmed down enough to look into his face, "Y-you came for me?"

He seemed astonished at the question, "Of course I did, you didn't think I'd let a scumbag like him get away with something like that did you?"

"But how did you know what was going on?"

He hesitated; he didn't seem to want to tell her something. But he did.

"I used to be in a gang, but I was able to get away from that life because of Ichigo. Szayel was also part of the gang I was, so I know what kind of person he is. When Rangiku told me you left with him, I knew what he would try and do."

During his explanation you had stopped trembling and was looking directly at his face. It must have taken a lot for him to admit that to you, probably didn't want you to think less of him. But still, "But that's not it, is it? You've been acting protective of me all day today."

Grimmjow blushed a bit, and turned away, but he still answered you, "I had a dream this morning of this happening. I couldn't see who it was that attacked you, but I still saw it happening. I didn't know if it really would come true or not, but even if there had been just a slim chance, I couldn't let that happen to you."

You looked up at your savior and smiled. You reached your hand up to his cheek and pulled his face to look at you, "Do you often have dreams that come true?"

"No, not really, and I wish that it hadn't happened now."

"But I'm glad you did this time," you stretched your face toward his and kissed him deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, that was harder than I thought it would be. That was my first reader insert, and it probably really sucked, lol. Well, I hope it wasn't too bad and you guys enjoyed it.**

**This was inspired by a dream I had this morning, even though now that I think about it I can't remember much of the dream. Probably just as well if it's about raping. **

**Anyways, normally I don't ask for reviews, but I really want to know if it totally sucked as a reader insert and if it did, tell me where I can improve myself there. Thanks a lot you guys.**


End file.
